


In the Heat of the Moment

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Overheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: The mindscape is hot, but Virgil refuses to take off his hoodie.(Based off of fan-comic by availe @tumblr. Written with permission)





	In the Heat of the Moment

It was stifling in the commons area today.

Thomas had been asked to go hiking with some friends and since Logan had planned a day off in between videos, Thomas agreed to go with his friends. Living in Florida, there wasn't much to the areas where people hiked or camped, but the one major thing that sucked most of all about the idea: it was hot.

Not just the hot that you need a drink of water to cool you off, but more like the air around you felt wet, and the longer you stood outside the more you just felt like dying inside. The heat sucked all of the coolness off your body the instant you walked outside.

Because Thomas himself was in a hot environment, the sides themselves were also feeling the heat.

Luckily for Roman, Patton, and Logan, their clothing was pretty thin, just a small fan blowing towards them was enough to keep them happy. However, Virgil was another story. He had hold himself up in his room claiming that the commons area was just too bright for him that day.

Virgil paced around his room, trying to fan himself with his hands but it wasn't nearly enough. He absolutely refused to take off his clothing - it felt as if it was a part of who he was now, especially after his change up. The hoodie was very thick though and adding onto his long sleeve undershirt, Virgil was sweating pretty profusely.

The anxious side decided maybe it would feel cooler in the commons area since Patton had set up the fans in that room. Though he knew Sir Sing A Lot would never let him live it down. Virgil had told them earlier he's wasn't hot and Roman had taunted him a bit. Virgil hated to consider that the prince had been right.

Virgil appeared outside of his room in the hallway leading to the common area. He could hear the TV going, the lines of a familiar Disney movie flowing into his ear. As he walked towards the room, suddenly his vision blurred and he felt super sleepy. As soon as his elbow hit the wall, he was jarred back awake. Virgil shook his head and pulled his hood over his head. It was probably nothing to worry about. He hadn't been sleeping that well anyway.

Upon arriving to the commons area, he saw Logan sitting on one end of the couch, his nose stuck into a fairly thick book. It seemed like he was very into it as he had his right hand holding the book and his left hand holding his chin; his face contorted to intrigue with some confusion thrown in. Patton was engrossed into _Aladdin_ he didn't even notice Virgil had walked into the room.

Virgil didn't know where he planned to sit. The emotional and logical sides had pretty much the entire couch taken up since Patton was laying on his stomach. They both had fans blowing in their faces, moving their purple hair ever so slightly. 

As Virgil tried to look around the room, his eyes glossed over again. He tried to blink to make it go away, but it refused to clear up. 

Virgil glanced to his right and noticed Roman had walked up next to him. How had he not seen him approach?

“Hey Mr. Edgelord, you okay?” Roman said, his hand brushing back his hair behind his left ear. He raised an eyebrow after getting a good look at Virgil. “You look sweaty.”

Virgil tried to hide his face. He crossed his arms. “M'fine...” his voice was slurred.

Suddenly, Virgil felt extremely dizzy. He could feel his lungs about to burst. It wasn't any cooler in this room and the heat was taking its toll on him. He began to pant heavily, trying to hide it from Roman. Before Virgil realized it, he felt himself falling over but there was nothing he could do. His limbs felt like they were asleep; and his sight was basically gone.

“W-whoa! Hey!” Roman said, confused as he watched Virgil start to fall to the side. 

The prince reached out his arms nearly instantaneously and slid his leg over, using some momentum just in time to catch the anxious one.

Patton and Logan were jolted out of their revere at Virgil's plight.

“Oh my goodness, what's going on?” Patton said, frantically as he jumped up from the couch. “Virgil!” He dashed over towards them. 

Logan snapped his book shut, looking right at Virgil's face. He could see his flushed cheeks. Without saying anything, Logan knew exactly what happened. “Patton, Virgil's fine. He just overheated because he refuses to take off his jacket.” He stood and moved over to the fan on the coffee table next to him. It had a cord long enough to put it pointing towards Virgil. “Why don't you go get a cold wet cloth to put on his face?” Logan questioned to Patton. “That will help his internal temperature to lower quicker.”

Patton nodded, his father like instincts kicking in. He dashed over toward the kitchen area. Logan continued to move other fans toward Virgil as Roman took off Virgil's jacket. The anxious side was completely unconscious by this point. Roman couldn't help but smirk at Virgil as he folded the jacket neatly and laid it next to him.

“Dude, your jacket is too warm...” Roman said as he pulled Virgil onto his lap. He picked up a nearby script notebook off of the side table and began to fan Virgil gently. “...even if it is marvelous.”

Virgil stirred just a bit, rolling closer to Roman. “Nooooo....” He mumbled.

Roman chuckled under his breath. “Even unconscious you still want to argue with me. Why am I not surprised by that, Hot Topic?” 

Patton returned with the wet cloth and folded it into a perfect rectangle. “What a silly boy.” Patton smiled as he brushed Virgil's bangs out of his face. He laid the cloth gently onto Virgil's forehead. 

Logan walked up behind Patton, having moved the last of the fans around Virgil. He kneeled down behind Patton, putting his hand onto Patton's shoulder. A smile formed on his face. “Yes, but he's our silly boy, isn't he?” Logan said softly, feeling sympathetic to Virgil.

The sides sat in the floor, waiting for Virgil to awaken, knowing he'd immediately want his jacket back.

But that was okay. They'd watch out for him. 

After all, they were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed everyone!~  
> This fic can also be found on my tumblr: vigilantvirgil.tumblr.com


End file.
